


Picturesque

by ktrash13



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Inspiration At First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, shy yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 01:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: Mingi is a photography student with an assignment to finish. Yeosang is the most stunning person he has ever laid eyes on. Mingi just hopes Yeosang will agree to be his model.





	1. Chapter One

Mingi is a photographer. It’s what he’s going to school for, what he’s passionate about. If he could, he would walk around the city all day to find the *perfect* subject for his photos. Actually, now that he thought about it, that _is_ pretty much what he was doing. The due date for his semester-long assignment in Advanced Photography I was quickly approaching. He only had one section of the assignment left to complete, but it was the section he had been having the most trouble with the entire semester: portraits. It wasn’t that Mingi wasn’t good at photographing people, he just couldn’t find any to photograph. He didn’t want to use anyone in his class, which had been the common solution for most people. He wanted to find someone unique, someone that could tell a story with just their expressions. It was difficult, but Mingi wasn’t one to settle once he had his mind made up.

It was nearing four o’clock in the afternoon, the time being even more evident in the surge of street and foot traffic in the middle of Seoul. The mass of people gave Mingi a little more hope that he might be able to find a model before it got too dark. He took a side street to head towards his favored cafe and kept looking.

Mingi was just a couple steps from the cafe’s door when the man pushed the door open. Good lord, he’s gorgeous, Mingi thought. He stopped in his tracks and, admittedly, stared at the stranger. The stranger had dark brown hair that was styled perfectly, complemented by bright blue eyes (contacts, Mingi guessed) and perfect bone structure. Mingi needed the man to be his model. Luckily for him, the stranger was staring right back at him.

“Um, are you going to go in?” The stranger’s voice pulled Mingi back to reality. His voice was just as beautiful as his face.

“Oh! Sorry, I just. You would be a fantastic model,” Mingi stated. He was nothing if not blunt and to the point. He thought he saw a faint blush grace the stranger’s cheeks.

“Thank you? Thank you. No one has ever said that to me before,” the stranger said, a slightly confused chuckle escaping his lips. He had let go of the cafe door, letting it fall closed as he looked towards the sidewalk separating himself and Mingi.

“Of course, of course. I have kind of, probably, a strange question for you,” Mingi started, taking a step towards the stranger. He didn’t move back, which was a good sign. “I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is Song Mingi and I’m a photographer. I _need_ to photograph you. Would you be my model?” Mingi asked, throwing a hopeful smile towards the stranger.


	2. Chapter Two

“That’s very nice of you Mingi, my name is Yeosang by the way, but… I… I’ve never modelled for anything. I wouldn’t know how…” The stranger - Yeosang, Mingi learned - said, pulling slightly at the sleeves of his sweater. 

“With that face, you won’t have any problems at all,” Mingi stated, a grin pulling at his lips. The man in front of him truly was a work of art, with faint touchings of makeup enhancing his features. Mingi guaranteed that Yeosang was just as beautiful, if not more so, with a bare face.

“Oh.. oh. Uh.. I guess I could give it a shot. No pun intended,” Yeosang replied, his cheeks a vibrant pink at Mingi’s words and his own horrible joke. Mingi laughed, though, which Yeonsang thought was a wonderful sound. 

“Thank you, thank you so much. Of course, I can provide compensation for modelling for me and I assure you it won’t take up too much of your time.” Mingi was beginning to ramble, he knew, but he was so grateful for Yeosang. After digging in his pockets for a couple seconds, Mingi was moving towards Yeosang, his phone outstretched for the other to take. Yeosang took a step back.

“You can put your number in my phone, so we can work out a schedule,” Mingi explained, extending his phone-holding hand just a bit more. After a few seconds, Yeosang carefully took the device into his hands. His face scrunched in concentration as he input his name and cell phone number into Mingi’s contacts list. Mingi thought it was adorable.

“Here you go,” Yeosang said, handing the phone back delicately. He still had a pink hue to his cheeks and his eyes looked everywhere but at Mingi. Mingi ignored this and took his phone back.

“Awesome, thank you again, so much. I’ll text you so you have my number and then we can go from there!” Mingi’s voice got louder as he talked, his excitement about finally finding a model reaching its peak. Yeosang flinched; Mingi didn’t notice. 

“I’ve.. I’ve got to go now,” Yeosang said, taking small steps backward. Mingi nodded, apologized for holding him up, and thanked him again. Yeosang nodded and turned on his heel, quickly walking away.

Mingi couldn’t believe his luck. Yeosang couldn’t believe his stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the HUGE gap in updates. I'll try harder to be more consistent, I promise!
> 
> I know this is just a short chapter, but I didn't want to go too deep into the story just yet. I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short because I wanted it to be a very introductory chapter. I do plan to continue this and I think it will end up being maybe five chapters long? The other chapters will probably longer as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading and much love <3


End file.
